bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
FORGOTTEN
FORGOTTEN is a member of the Forgotten Ones and is, like COLLECTOR, a being with a motive of its own. 'Appearance' FORGOTTEN's height is unknown, every time he presented himself to any one, it was usually through digital or electronic means. He has messy hair that sometimes appears as shaggy or long and unkempt, with a hungry toothy grin. He also has eyes on his palms. COLLECTOR left a photo on Kyoku Kaito's pockets without him being aware of it. The photo had a message telling Kyoku that the man in the picture is the one who has been following him around. 'Personality' FORGOTTEN is a very aggressive and rage-filled person. He usually terrorizes any one inside the 12th Division Barracks due to its technology. FORGOTTEN is vengeful, hostile, and a "guide". He follows Kyoku Kaito and often shows him messages and disturbing graphic visualizations. He even expresses some type of expectation on Kyoku and shows his disappointment(rather his wrath.) if Kyoku doesn't meet it. Like COLLECTOR, he apparently warns others of the future and showed Kyoku a image of a bloody man. Kyoku didn't realize it was Etsukiri Kaito until it was too late. FORGOTTEN is also not necessarily evil, he seems to be pushing certain people and pulling certain strings for a desired outcome and believes Kyoku to be the most important "piece", although, he is not above killing others for his own amusement. 'History' His history and who he is, is entirely unknown. He was not present during the first two Akuma Senjou wars and only came during the third, but was absent during the fourth. He spent his time during the third, terrorizing Toriki Kaito, Mushira Kurochi, and Kyoku Kaito. During his terrorizations, he forced his "victims" to run as he pursued them, showing his insane smile as he kept creeping closer every time they looked away, almost as if he was unable to move while in eye sight. He often caused nightmares and simple illusions to mentally fight them for his duration in the wars. However, he seems to be guiding Kyoku for a certain event and usually indirectly protects him from other members by chasing him away from danger or purposely putting others in danger as bait, something Kyoku is oblivious to and something Etsuko caught on to. 'Plot' 'Invasion Arc' Soooooon my pet, soooon. 'Powers & Abilities' Telepathy: like all other members, FORGOTTEN haves the ability to telepathically communicate with others. Illusion: FORGOTTEN has demonstrated a strong skill in illusion's and mental breakdowns. He first used it to say "BEHIND YOU" with a monsterous face to alert Kyoku that he was about to be killed from a stealth member of Adriana's. He used it again when Kyoku was sleeping and forced Kyoku to have a nightmare of someone close dying, to force Kyoku to leave his home to find her. It's later revealed by COLLECTOR that he did this to save Kyoku from APBSIAC who had been attracted to Kyoku's dreams. Later, COLLECTOR tells Etsuko that the bodies of Shinigami who were in permanent coma's were caused by both APBSIAC and FORGOTTEN due to the way they twist their victims mind's. He goes on to say that they are not resting peacefully and are being tormented by APBSIAC in their coma's. Negative Aurora: Kyoku mentions feeling intense hate, agony, despise, and a overwhelming killing intent, which are usually felt when FORGOTTEN is around and before he contacts Kyoku in any way. Furthermore, Toriki claims he felt the same way when he say a man smiling sadistically, before disappearing. He noted that multiple Shinigami's engaged in a heated arguement before nearly killing each other, right after the man disappeared. 'Trivia' *FORGOTTEN and COLLECTOR are the only members of the Forgotten Ones to ever target the same individuals over and over again. *FORGOTTEN is the known to cause extreme paranoia in the victims he stalks, even more than COLLECTOR does. It has been implied by HABIT that this is another one his abilities, but has never been addressed or confirmed if this is another one of his abilities. 'Quotes' (To Kyoku Kaito)"BEHIND YOU" (To Kyoku Kaito)"FIND HER NOW" (To Kyoku Kaito)"DON'T BLINK AND DON'T SCREAM" (To Kyoku Kaito when he accidentally killed a Shinigami)"FORGOTTEN NEVER FORGETS." (To Kyoku Kaito)"HOW DOES IT FEEL? TO BE TRAPPED IN MY NIGHTMARE?" (To Mushira Kurochi)"DIE!!DIE!!DIE!!DIE!!DIE!!DIE!!DIE!!DIE!!DIE!!" (To Toriki Kaito)"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME. NOT NOW, NOT NEVER." 'Navigation' Forgotten Ones